Second Chances
by Macx
Summary: sequel to Empty Spaces, part of the Darkness Unleashed Series. 11 is an unbalance among the Divine Commanders and 12th must be chosen, but he brought war and destruction once, and nearly killed Tsuzuki. How could today be different? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Second Chances  
AUTHOR: Macx and Lara Bee  
DISCLAIMER: not mine. Definitely not! I just play with them and hope I tread on no one's toes.  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):   
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...

**WARNINGS: we leave out a few events from the Hana to Yume scans that can be found at this site:**  
**It's not because we don't like them, it's just that we developed the plotline before ever reading what happened after volume 11 and we couldn't incorporate them without changing everything, even the past stories. So please bear with us.**

TYPE: yaoi  
RATING: R  
PAIRING: several  
FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails g 

The observatory was bathed in the warm golden glow of setting sun, the rays touching the polished looking floor, their ghostly fingers stroking and caressing the old parchments, the ancient books and the quills, pens and stones that were strewn among them. Part of the floor was taken over by a huge divination board, a complicated pattern that was as old as Time itself. The lines had been drawn on exquisite wood, only the most rare and expensive, and each pen stroke, each carving, had been done by a master's hand.

The man looking at the divination had no eye for the beauty, didn't admire the rarity of it, nor did he appreciate the wealth of intricate decoration. Those black eyes were on something else, something only he could see.

"Impossible," Rikugo murmured and waved his hand.

The lines seemed to quiver, twist, unfold, then settle back into an original pattern. For a moment the astrologer was completely still, then he inhaled a little and let his aura cast out anew, let his powers touch the divination board, and finally he opened the other sets of eyes he possessed.

Red dragon eyes, with a slit pupil, gazed at the result. Set above his actual human eyes, they looked frightening and fascinating in one. Combining with the eyes in the palms of his hands, he looked at the results.

With a sharp exhalation he finally closed them again, including his black ones, then shook his head.

Three times. He had done it three times, but the result was still the same. It wasn't as if he couldn't already feel it, but the answer had always eluded him. At least the particular name to the question. Until now.

"Sohryu's going to hate it," he murmured as he rose gracefully, long robes whispering silkily.

Leaving his palace, the new Protector of the North strode across the wide expanse that led up to the palace of the Protector of the East, the representative of the Golden Emperor himself. No guards stopped him, no assistants tried to distract him from his purpose, and when he stepped into the main hall, he almost laughed at the miserable expression on the regal water dragon's face. Sohryu was in the middle of whatever meeting was now Very Important and Couldn't Wait, and from the fine lines on his handsome face he was about to get the migraine of the day. And the servants around him would soon get a temper explosion if they didn't take their petty complaints to the headmasters of the particular section it concerned.

"Sohryu," Rikugo greeted the highest of the four Gods, smiling faintly.

The narrowed, blue-gray eyes were on him in a second, brows drawing even deeper. Rikugo knew that despite their growing friendship over the last year and a half, despite everything that had gotten so much better between them, Sohryu would always suspect him to bear bad news if he approached him formally. Or to come up with a snide remark concerning his latest decisions.

Rikugo shrugged inside. It wasn't as if they hadn't clashed as equals already. He was now one of the four Gods, the new Protector of the North until a true Genbu would be born, and he wouldn't just sit back and take Sohryu's decision without argument if he saw it as justified to do so. He had settled into his new 'job', was able to juggle astrology, divination and being responsible for a quarter of GensouKai, though sometimes it was a strain. He was glad to get some time off to be with Ryu, his lover in Meifu, even if it meant just staying at the Palace of Candles while Ryu did his own work.

Just being away from GensouKai helped immensely.

"May I have a word?"

"What about?"

Rikugo tilted his head a little. "In private, Sohryu."

_I'm going to save your sorry ass from petty political tirades, so come on_, he thought with amusement. _Not that you'll like what I have to say any more than you like this._

The other dragon rose slowly and nodded, ignoring the cries of the servants that he needed to finish something or other. He just muttered something to one of his personal assistants and the man bowed with a resigned expression.

_That's what delegation is for, Sohryu,_ Rikugo thought, still smiling a little as he followed the other man into the private office chambers.

The moment the doors were closed, the dragon rounded on him.

"So, talk?"

"I don't suppose I have to tell you that despite recent developments, we still have an imbalance."

Sohryu sighed. "No. And if you have come here to talk about candidates, I already looked into it and no one is strong enough to take on this position."

Rikugo smiled a little. "Not the ones you're thinking about."

Those blue-gray eyes narrowed again.

"My divinations weren't about just the imbalance of the twelve Divine Commanders. We know we're missing one of us ever since Genbu ascended to be the Emperor and I took his place. And we're not looking for a replacement of me, we're looking for someone to compliment us in strength and power."

Sohryu was silent, his face a mask. Rikugo knew that a lot had been going on in the palace as of late. They might have a new Emperor now, a true ruler of GensouKai, but Sohryu was still his representative and the new ruler had to take care of so many things, the dragon was still carrying most of the responsibility on his shoulders. It was a weight that was both heavy and painful, and while Rikugo and the other Protectors helped, there was only so much they could do without neglecting their own duties. Rikugo was still juggling astrology, divination and the job as a Protector. He understood Sohryu was under a whole lot of pressure.

And I'm not going to make it better with what I have to say, he thought with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is someone strong enough, Sohryu. Someone who is our equal and who has the power to become a Divine Commander."

"Who?"

"Kurikara."

°

You could have dropped a needle in the room and heard it all the way to the other side of GensouKai central. Rikugo met the wide, gray-blue eyes and suddenly Sohryu let out a snarl of anger.

"Kurikara!" he hissed.

"Yes, Kurikara RyuOh."

"I don't know what you did in that observatory, but your charts are wrong!"

"They have never been before, Sohryu. You know we need a strong twelfth. Kurikara is that strength."

"He tried to kill me! He's uncontrollable!"

"No, he was angry. You know he hasn't been seen since he was freed from his prison in the desert," Rikugo pointed out calmly.

"I'm not going to beg him to return!" Sohryu snapped.

"You could ask nicely. Though that might be a bit of a problem in your case," Rikugo remarked snidely.

He saw the other Protector coming and he grabbed one arm, holding it, fingers curling hard around one wrist. Black eyes clashed with blue ones and the water dragon whispered a curse. Rikugo just held on, his own aura rising a little.

"We need him," he repeated.

"No!"

"We need a twelfth or everything will crumble. Not today, not tomorrow, not even next week. But in time it will."

"In time there will be another one!"

"Sohryu, be sensible!"

The powerful aura rose again and Rikugo let his own deflect the attack. It was nothing new. A few years back something like this would have led to a rather rough tumble between the sheets as aggression turned into sexual release. Now it was just a confrontation on an equal level.

"Sohryu," he intoned softly, using a voice he had when the younger shinigami had still been his to teach the ways of GensouKai. "Think about it. My charts are not wrong. I Saw the solution to our problem, and whether you like it or not, Kurikara would make a strong Commander."

Sohryu tore his wrist out of Rikugo's grasp and whirled around, robes billowing, He was seething with anger and he was probably going to snarl and bitch and snap at everyone now coming close for the next few days, but Rikugo only sighed.

"Think about it," he only called after the retreating form.

Then he turned and walked back to his palace, deep in thought.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed. Sohryu made no move to talk about Kurikara or the twelfth Commander again, so Rikugo left him alone, which was, for him, something new. Normally he would have needled and pestered the other Protector until they were going against each other teeth and claw, but this was too delicate a subject to pursue it with force.

It needed time.

Rikugo spent that time looking for likely hiding places of their elusive dragon. Ever since leaving the Floating Desert Kurikara hadn't been spotted. He was keeping to himself, away from everyone else and shikigami populations, so it had to be either another desert or the mountains.

In the end the mountains were the most likely answer, but even they were so vast that there were too many hiding places to check. Rikugo settled on scanning for power signatures, which was a tedious and tiring affair. And it was frustrating.

The moment he went over a scan more than twice in a row he took it as sign to take a break. And with nothing else demanding his attention he did himself a favor and went for a visit to his lover. Even if Ryu was up to his eyebrows in work himself a day or two at the Palace of Candles would do Rikugo some good.

° ° °

There were some things in the life of the representative of the Golden Emperor that made even a normally very serious Sohryu grin. He would have laughed if that might not have resulted in a rather painful retaliation from the object of his amusement -- and he knew it would have. Sohryu was by no means a man without humor, though to the outside his façade was perfect and the mask of the unapproachable and stern Protector of the East was always in place around his servants, of whom some knew there was a different person underneath those layers.

One of the people who could normally get him to shed that mask in a snarl of fury and anger was currently shuffling into the Council chambers, earlier than the other two and looking rather like he would have wanted to sleep in.

Sohryu watched the blond with amusement dancing in his eyes. Rikugo looked rumpled despite his flawless appearance. His hair, braided as always, had a messy air around it, and the black eyes spoke of little sleep and a lot of other things. Called back from Meifu for a meeting -- one that had little to do with Kurikara and a lot with their political situation, the quarters and the new Emperor -- Rikugo had had to cut his visit short. Sohryu hadn't liked recalling him, but the astrologer was now a Protector and the four Gods had to meet over this. They were responsible for upholding the peace and some remote areas were looking a bit unstable after the change in the Council, after the ascension of Genbu, and things had to be stopped before matters got out of hand.

Walking over to the exhausted man he picked up a mug of a very strong, black liquid, something rarely drunk in GensouKai but appreciated by the dragon nevertheless, and held it in front of the drooping eyes.

"Here."

There was a startled flinch and the tall figure straightened a bit where he sat, trying to collect his thoughts, it seemed. He briefly blinked at the mug as if in a stupor.

_Must have been good_, Sohryu mused, remembering his own nights with a certain shinigami who always left him limp and very sated in the sheets, a heavy weight on the mattress and with a satisfied smile on his exhausted features.

Yes, Rikugo looked like that.

"It helps," Sohryu added as the mug was gingerly taken as if it might contain a poisonous substance.

Rikugo gave him a wary look, one that spoke of curiosity mixed with distrust at the gesture. Sohryu stifled a sigh. Sometimes old habits came through. Centuries couldn't be erased by mere months.

"Coffee?" the astrologer hazarded a guess.

"Yes. I find it stimulating. More so than tea when it comes to little sleep."

Rikugo sipped the black liquid and grimaced a little. It was strong and it held a lot of sugar.

"You look like I feel," Sohryu remarked. I just wish that my nights of little sleep were connected to Hajime and not to reading endless memos.

A sandy brow lifted. "Then you must feel bad."

"You don't look bad. Just well-fucked."

Rikugo almost spit out the coffee and Sohryu grinned. "What!"

"Don't tell me you went to visit your demon just for tea and pie."

"Sohryu..." There was a warning in his voice.

Sohryu ignored it, as usual. "I told you: he's good for you." He leaned forward, smiling more. "And I have to give him credit for leaving you so utterly depleted that you nearly ran into a wall. I think I never managed that."

The black eyes showed startled emotions. Their encounters had been far from docile, a rough and heated and very much active tumble in bed that was sometimes more of a fight than sex. Sohryu recalled releasing so much more than sexual frustration. It had been about so many things, among it domination and rank. There had never been the pleasant exhaustion, the afterglow, something they now got from their respective lovers.

"Watch it, dragon," Rikugo murmured a warning.

Sohryu just smirked and pushed a wayward strand of unruly white-blond hair out of the pale face.

"You, too. You might attract too much attention from the others like that. Suzaku just loves to ask for details. You know how she is."

The dark eyes closed in misery. "Great."

Sohryu chuckled, feeling strangely complacent in the presence of his long-time opposition. In moments like these he saw the qualities of the astrologer, his calming effect on others, his strength and wisdom. He had never allowed himself to be soothed by it, unlike his relationship with Genbu. Earth shikigami, especially the very powerful ones, had this effect if one let them. Sohryu had fought against Rikugo for so long, he had refused to give in to the need to have this calmness.

That was the moment the final two Protectors entered, squabbling like siblings, Byakko smiling brightly at something Suzaku had just said, and Sohryu moved away with another grin. Rikugo just held on to his mug, taking a sip from the strong, sweet coffee.

There was a brief, wordless exchange, then Sohryu slipped back into his role as the highest of the four and officially opened the meeting.

° ° °

It took Sohryu another week to finally approach the subject of Kurikara again and by then Rikugo was not only glaring at him at every opportunity, tensions between the two dragons had risen exponentially once more. If there was one thing Rikugo could not suffer it was Sohryu's inherent stubbornness. The man was unlikely to agree that Rikugo was right, even if he knew he was, and it always took him too long to see his own mistakes.

This wasn't any different, aside from the fact that Rikugo was no longer just one of the twelve; he was a Protector now. Equal.

"Don't rub it in," Sohryu growled, glaring at the astrologer.

"I never would," was the reply, coupled with a fine smirk.

It got him a snarl, but the Protector of the East didn't rise to the bait.

"So you have come to accept the fact that we need Kurikara?"

"I've come to accept that we need someone and that he is probably the best solution," was the sullen reply. "And I believe you already know where we should look."

Rikugo nodded. "How do you want to handle it?"

"You mean do I want to appear with half of GensouKai in my wake or meet him on my own?"

Rikugo chuckled. "Yes."

"On my own." Sohryu held up a hand as the blond opened his mouth to protest. "I'm taking Touda along."

"You think that's enough?"

A blue eyebrow rose. "Why, I thought you were against the heavenly armies swarming the mountains to flush out the dragon king."

Rikugo scowled. "Yes, I am against use of overwhelming force. He needs to trust us again, which won't be easy. But just the two of you is too dangerous."

"I'm not leaving GensouKai center unprotected. You three will stay here. As does the rest."

"Sohryu..."

"Rikugo, no! That's final."

Rikugo bristled, dark eyes blazing. "You're reckless! We can't afford to lose you now, Sohryu!"

The water god smiled a little. "You won't. Kurikara has the temper of a fire shikigami, but he isn't a cold-blooded killer. He will either listen to me or ignore us. He won't take my life."

Rikugo tensed at the words, a soft rumble leaving his throat. "I don't like it."

"You haunted me for weeks to go and talk to him."

"Not alone, damnit!"

Sohryu stepped closer, smiling. "I'm honored by your worry, Rikugo no Genbu, but I'm perfectly safe with Touda. And I'm by no means defenseless. I am the Protector of the East."

Rikugo's emotions flared at the gentle jab and reminder. "Of course you are," he replied formally. "Forgive me."

And with that he turned and walked away.

Sohryu just watched him go, a mask on his face, then he sent a servant to call for Touda. They needed to prepare.

° ° °

The sun was slanting through the high windows of his private chambers, illuminating a room laid out in warm, soft colors that held a much more earthen touch than was probably expected of a water shikigami. There were aquarian themes in the large tapestries and the green was that of a deep lagoon, but the brown and sand colors didn't exactly add up. Sohryu had long since forgone traditional believes. Probably right around the time Tsuzuki Asato had become his master. The young shinigami had had an influence on him that, while slow, was changing him.

Dust motes danced in the afternoon sun like merry little life forms. The golden light played along the floor and walls, and over the slender form sitting on one of the broad window sills, leaning against a cushion, gazing at the world outside. The world consisted of a magnificent lake that, while artificial, was larger than the average fish pond and was one of the highlights of the inner sanctuary of the water god.

Sohryu stayed where he was, studying his master, his charge, his protégé. Tsuzuki was still in his Meifu clothing, but he had taken off the long coat and the suit jacket underneath, the white shirt only highlighting the slender frame. He looked actually completely at peace with himself, with no lines marring the young face, and his eyes were free of the nightmares that sometimes still lurked there.

"Tsuzuki," he greeted him.

It got him a beaming smile that warmed him from the inside.

"What can I do for you?" the dragon asked as he walked over to his friend, noting that yes, Tsuzuki was very much comfortable.

"You're looking for a new twelfth Commander," Tsuzuki stated, voice even.

Ah great...

"Touda," he muttered, making the name sound like a curse.

That bond sometimes was more like a curse!

"It was by accident!" Tsuzuki hurriedly added. "It's not like I sit in with your Council meetings or listen to conversations."

Sohryu sighed at the hurt expression, coupled with a defensive streak.

"I know, Tsuzuki. I wouldn't accuse you or Touda of it. "

Tsuzuki gazed at him with suddenly unreadable eyes. "You want Kurikara."

"I don't exactly want him. We need him, though. There is no other shikigami I know who could bring with him the power needed for the job."

"Kurikara," Tsuzuki repeated.

"It's not like I wanted him!" Sohryu defended himself, then stopped. Blue eyebrows dropped over narrowing eyes. "Do you intend to interfere with GensouKai politics?" he asked coolly.

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide. "No! It's just... Kurikara wasn't really happy the last time and he tried to kill you, too... It's too dangerous," he added softly.

Sohryu felt his anger fade. "I know it's dangerous and I'm flattered by your worry, Tsuzuki, but he won't attack me."

"How can you be sure?" Now those eyes were intense, boring into him.

"Because he's not a cold-blooded killer. He either listens or he won't."

"Let me come along."

Sohryu froze and stared at his friend and master. "What!"

"I'll come along."

"You most definitely won't!"

"But Sohryu..."

"No!"

"What if you need help?"

He gave his shinigami master an exasperated look. "I'll have Touda with me."

"Only Touda?"

"Don't you trust in him to protect me?"

Tsuzuki looked like a scolded child. "Of course I do," he protested. "But..."

"You're not going and that's final!" Sohryu snapped, glaring at the slightly smaller man in front of him.

Tsuzuki met the angry expression with calm, violet eyes. "I am coming along, Sohryu, like it or not."

"No!"

"I could make it an order."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon drew back like slapped, but the gray-blue eyes remained hard. "Yes, you could, master," he growled.

Tsuzuki flinched ever-so slightly at the 'title', but he didn't back down either.

"You might need me."

"I need to know you are safe!" Sohryu answered forcefully. "Kurikara might hate me, but he despises humans. He nearly killed your partner and you took him on once before. You couldn't beat him then. You can't beat him now either."

"I don't want to claim a new shikigami!" Tsuzuki replied, voice hard. "I just want to help!"

Sohryu closed his eyes, visibly steeling himself, then exhaled slowly. "Asato," he finally said, voice suddenly softer. "It's my obligation to protect you as my master and especially as my friend. By coming with us you walk into a situation where I cannot guarantee your safety. Please... stay..."

"But Kurikara is dangerous, as you just said."

"And I'm the only one who can handle him. Please?"

Tsuzuki wavered at the plain plea and the softer expression. "What if something happens?"

"I'll have Touda with me."

The shinigami looked unhappy and it pulled at Sohryu's heart. For all his power and his destiny, Tsuzuki Asato was still so very much human and vulnerable at times. He cupped the pale face and smiled.

"I promise to be careful. Please stay here?"

Tsuzuki sighed deeply. "Okay. I won't go with you," he murmured.

"Thank you." Sohryu placed a little kiss on the smooth forehead.

°

Tsuzuki watched his shikigami go, still unhappy, keeping his thoughts from Touda. The hell serpent had enough to do with his own preparations as it was. They were going somewhere dangerous and while both were powerful, Kurikara was uniquely so, too.

° ° °

The mountains were truly nice. Sohryu rarely came here, mainly because they were part of Rikugo's quarter of GensouKai to patrol. It might have been a good idea to bring the Protector of the North along, but Sohryu hadn't really had a lot of good ideas lately. Among the very bad ones of the day was seeking out Kurikara.

The traitor.

The one banned into the desert.

The one who had known that the Emperor had been dead and whom no one had believed.

The very thought that another one of his friends had been punished for committing a crime he hadn't really committed was painful. Touda, yes, he had lost it and killed thousands, but the reason had been different. Sohryu had never given him a chance.

Trudging along a rocky path the powerful dragon scanned the mountains for any sign of the other shikigami.

No, Touda had been sentenced and left to rot in a prison cell inside Tenkuu until a very persistent shinigami had freed him.

Kurikara was different from Touda, but their fates were so much alike. He hadn't killed or maimed out of blood lust. He had risen against the Emperor. He had gathered an army and he had rebelled. Sohryu had had no other choice than to fight back, filled with the Emperor's power, in the end defeating the traitor.

Not a traitor, a voice whispered. He knew the truth. You always turned away from it.

Yes, he had known. And he had paid.

He finally stopped in a valley and looked around, deeming it a good place to wait.

"Wait for what?" Touda asked. It was the first he had said since they had flown here.

"For him."

"You think he'll come?"

Sohryu smiled a little. "He knows we're here."

"Or he'll just sit it out."

"Kurikara is like another fire shikigami I know. His temper won't let him sit it out."

Touda's golden eyes narrowed a little as he leaned against a large boulder. "Suzaku? Yes, she has quite a temper." He ran a hand over his black-clad chest where she had deeply wounded him a few years back.

Sohryu's smile just grew into a smirk. "I was more thinking about you, my friend."

"Me?" Touda cocked an eyebrow and for a second there was an almost child-like innocence in his eyes.

The dragon chuckled and turned to scan their surroundings, the majestic mountains with their snowy peaks. Here the air was incredibly clean. It was sharp and had a different smell to it from GensouKai center. No sweet flowers or blooming trees, no landscaped gardens, just the wilderness.

"He'll come," he murmured.

And they would wait.

° ° °

Tsuzuki had spent a few hours playing with Tenkou, drawing pictures with her, tossing her red ball back and forth, and he had delighted in her happiness and laughter. Kijin had picked up his sister a bit later, giving Tsuzuki a calming smile and telling him that Sohryu would be fine, but the shinigami was still worried.

Again and again his eyes were drawn to the faraway mountains.

He had promised Sohryu. He had sworn not to go with them.

Tsuzuki paced the palace grounds, worry racing through him. Worry and fear. Sohryu and Touda were alone out there, looking for Kurikara, a shikigami that had hurt the Protector of the East before, a shikigami he hadn't been able to fight, even with the power of the twelve.

Confess it. Your heart hadn't been in it at the time.

He sighed.

No, not really. He had been curious, feeling too cocky, wanting to meet Kurikara and maybe help him. Free him from the Floating Desert like he had freed Touda.

It had backfired and he could be thankful he hadn't suffered like Hisoka had, burned all over his body, in such pain, almost dying.

Tsuzuki stopped, hands balled into fists.

So much could happen.

:I'll protect him: Touda whispered and Tsuzuki reined in his wildly fluctuating thoughts.

:Sorry: he murmured.

:Tsuzuki... we'll be okay:

:He could hurt you both so much:

:He won't. You heard Sohryu. Kurikara might hate him, but he despises humans and your presence would make it even worse.:

Tsuzuki sighed and felt Touda close off the bond again. He gazed into the distance, lost in thought. It was such a nice day and the mountains looked beautiful from here. Snow-capped, with a few stray clouds...

"You worry."

Tsuzuki turned and found Daion sitting on one of the benches, if a clay pot with three holes that could double for a face was able to truly 'sit'. He hadn't heard him come, but then again, Daion was rarely ever heard. He was simply there, from one moment to the next.

"Yes," Tsuzuki answered softly. "I do."

"Don't you think Sohryu and Touda are grown up enough to be on their own?" came the soft teasing remark.

He chuckled and sat next to the pot, sighing. "I know, Daion, I know. It's just..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"Trust in them to make the right decisions, Tsuzuki. Kurikara might be notoriously bad-tempered and he has reason to hate Sohryu, but you know as well as I do that their last conversation was almost civil."

"Yes. I just don't want anyone to get hurt again."

There was a shift in the magic around them and Tsuzuki looked at his shikigami, eyes widening as he saw the black, liquid mist leave the pot. Like watery droplets of absolute blackness, fine tendrils stretched toward him, touching him with silky caresses, and for a moment he felt a total peace as the shadow washed over him. He was immersed in a dark pool, in total nothingness that was as limitless as Limbo but as warm as an embrace.

And then he sat in the sun again, warmed by the golden rays and Daion was nothing but a clay pot once more. He smiled at the strangest of his shikigami, the one who didn't have a human form but whose true nature was hidden inside the small, innocent container. Daion was a shadow, a shikigami whose fighting power was not its physical strength but the psychic force it emitted. Like Rikugo he was an earth shikigami.

"Thank you," Tsuzuki whispered, feeling much calmer.

°

Whether it had been Daion's intent or not, that calmness and sudden inner peace served only to make Tsuzuki's thoughts clearer. He had walked along the river that crossed through the palace grounds, deep in thought, weighing his options. He truly couldn't go against his promise to Sohryu to accompany them, but he could do something else. It would probably still anger the dragon, though...

In the end he came to only one decision that appeased his mind.

He walked past a few startled servants who watched him with surprise as he left the palace grounds and took the road out of GensouKai center. He took to the sky a few moments later.

° ° °

It started out as a bad feeling. Something niggling at the back of his mind like a headache that had yet to decide what it wanted to be and simply sat there, biding its time. Rikugo was distracted from his work, finally motioning the servants away and leaving the rest of the paperwork to his personal assistants, something he had started doing right from the beginning of his new designation as the Protector of the North. He wouldn't even start with not delegating work because it would only result in bad blood and breakdowns later on. Suzaku and Byakko did the same. Only Sohryu, who was carrying a larger workload, had trouble doing so, but time had taught him to watch out for his health in a better way.

Right now, Rikugo was standing outside his palace, eyes closed, skimming over the magical energy lines that ran everywhere. No one disturbed him here, no one dared to come close as the powerful aura stretched, drifted with those intricate lines, and he was searching for what had started to occupy him.

Nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. GensouKai central was peaceful, everyone going after his or her duties.

He couldn't be worried about Sohryu and Touda. He knew they were perfectly able to defend themselves against Kurikara and the fire dragon was really not such an aggressive shikigami. He had kept away from them ever since he had managed to escape the Floating Desert and nothing had indicated that he was rounding up an army or trying to spread trouble.

Sohryu had been right, Rikugo had to confess. Kurikara only despised humans so much that he would attack them if they dared to irk him, but he would simply turn away should he feel bothered by Sohryu's request.

So he wasn't worried.

Right.

He sighed angrily.

Caring about Sohryu had only multiplied his problems, not made it any easier. Extending the hand of friendship had gotten him much more than a balanced relationship. He was an earth shikigami and they cared about friends. They formed deep bonds that extended all the way. And it wasn't like he and Sohryu hadn't formed some kind of bond even before, though those had been... well... less friendly.

He pushed the thoughts aside and opened his other eyes, trying to see if there was anything in the energy lines he might not feel.

Everything was peaceful.

So what was troubling him?

Rikugo let the red eyes slide shut and turned to walk back into his palace. He was surprised to find he had a visitor waiting for him.

"Taimo," he greeted his fellow Commander.

The faceless shikigami bowed. "You feel it, too," the magician remarked.

Rikugo knew there was no denying it. Taimo, more than anyone, was in tune with the energy lines. He used them in a quite more active way than Rikugo did.

"Yes."

"Your answer lies within you. It lies within all of us."

He frowned. "No riddles, please?"

Rikugo could almost imagine the smile on the invisible face. There was only blackness where Taimo's head should be and no one could read his features, but sometimes the impression of a smile or a scowl was there. Taimo was one of the oldest and most mysterious shikigami Rikugo knew. Despite his own abilities to See, he had yet to truly get to know the magician. He never scanned anyone without permission anyway. All he knew about the faceless being was what Genbu had told him, and that was little. Taimo was old, his magic was even older, and he was one of the few who wielded such magic. Sometimes Rikugo wasn't even sure if earth was really Taimo's element.

"Tsuzuki has left GensouKai central," the magician now said calmly, hands in the depths of the robe's folds.

Rikugo froze. "He wouldn't..."

"I fear he would."

"Sohryu gave him explicit orders! He promised!"

There was the impression of a smile again. "You have known our master for the same time I have. Do you think he could be deterred from protecting us by such a promise?"

"Tsuzuki would never break one given!"

"No. He didn't break it."

Rikugo collected his energy, calming himself. "Where did he go?"

"The mountains. You might catch him in time."

"I believe Byakko or Suzaku are better suited."

Taimo nodded. "Maybe. But Byakko is patrolling his quarter, as is Suzaku. Recalling them is futile since you are here. Go after him, Rikugo. Among us you are the best suited."

The astrologer sighed, cursing under his breath. He extended his senses and sought for their master, able to follow the connection he had with him to pinpoint his location. It wasn't really hard to do so. Tsuzuki was probably the only human so far away from GensouKai central at the moment and the uniqueness of his energy made him stand out like a beacon --

-- attracting all kinds of unsavory things.

"I'm going after him," he muttered.

"Good luck," was all Taimo replied as he glided out of the palace and was on his way again.

Rikugo freed his second form, his battle form, and took to the air, homing in on one Tsuzuki Asato.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful day for a walk through the forest and Tsuzuki enjoyed it, smiling as butterflies fluttered playfully around him, some landing in his sun-warmed hair to rest for a moment or two. He had always been exceptionally good with animals of all kinds, using birds or butterflies as guides or messengers when he didn't send an ofuda bird to carry a letter or request. Animals had never judged him, had come to him without fear or trepidation, and even as a child the young shinigami had been surrounded by their unconditional friendship.

GensouKai had a small population of creatures that were no shikigami and they behaved like any kind of animal would. They had instincts, they bred and were prey, and the small ones were now flocking around Tsuzuki, who stroked over a bird's green and brown feathers with a gentle finger.

"You haven't seen a dragon, have you?" he asked.

The bird took to the air, circling his head, chirping.

"Ah, I thought so. In case you have friends who did, tell me, okay?"

He made his way across a wide field of wild flowers and tall blades of grass that brushed against his thighs. There was life all around him as spring began to claim back the valley from winter, a winter that still resided in the mountains. Amethyst eyes were drawn to the impressive mountain range.

Where would he be in Kurikara's place?

A cave in the mountains, somewhere safe but still not too far away. Somewhere he could keep an eye on his home realm, a place where he could be by himself.

Tsuzuki nodded to himself and steered toward the forest once more to start his way up the mountain. He didn't fly as he had done to get here. He liked walking, hiking, and it gave him enough time to think.

He was looking for Kurikara, which was, all by itself, stupid.

Really stupid.

Absolutely stupid.

And Hisoka would probably scold him for doing so on his own, without the protection of his shikigami.

But on the other hand, being alone was probably better than coming here with back-up because it would tell Kurikara that Tsuzuki didn't mean ill. And without a mediator present to watch a possible challenge fight Kurikara couldn't claim Tsuzuki had come here to challenge him, right?

Right.

It sounded logical to Tsuzuki as he trudged through the scarce growth of trees.

The last time he had confronted the powerful dragon was decades in the past and even that had only been a half-hearted attempt. It wasn't like he had truly wanted Kurikara. It had just been...

The sound of huge, leathery wings beating the air preceded the gust of wind that tousled Tsuzuki's hair and he looked up, a smile splitting his face as he discovered the majestic bronze dragon that now landed up ahead. Red eyes seemed to glare at him, soon replaced by two black eyes, more human eyes, as Rikugo took on his shikigami form.

"Rikugo!"

"Tsuzuki," was the level answer.

Uh-oh.

Right. He shouldn't have left. No, just a second. He wasn't to accompany Sohryu and Touda. No one had forbidden him to come to the mountains.

"Care to explain why you are here?" the astrologer asked, arms folded across his chest. He looked like a stern teacher.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Taking a walk?" he answered as if hazarding a guess to a particularly difficult question to which he didn't really know the answer.

The stern look multiplied. "Asato..."

Tsuzuki winced at how his first name was used. Rikugo really did have the teacher look down perfectly. Not even Hisoka's scowls rivaled that one.

"Sorry," he murmured, feeling like a little kid.

Rikugo walked over to him, still looking rather unforgiving. "You put yourself into an incredible danger coming here alone. Kurikara despises humans. He would hurt you if he found you."

"No, I don't think so," Tsuzuki argued. "He's not bad or evil. He's just hurt."

Exasperation showed. "Oh Asato..."

"Rikugo, please! I understand him in a way. He's not so different..."

The blond tilted a little with a thoughtful frown. "You're blocking Touda?" he inquired.

"Uhm, yes."

"Then I'd say we get back before Sohryu finds out you wormed your way out of a promise and explodes into a fit."

Tsuzuki sighed deeply. "But..."

"No buts. I'm here to protect you, Tsuzuki, and that means I'll get you back to GensouKai center no matter what."

"I could order you, you know."

There was a slight wince and Tsuzuki bit his lower lip. He hated ordering his shikigami. He had always done and he always would.

"But I won't," he whispered.

A hand slid over his head and cupped his face. "I know, my friend. I know you could and I would follow your orders. I only request that you come with me."

"But he's here and we could..."

"Asato."

He deflated a little. "Oh well. Okay."

Rikugo's smile was worth the admittance of defeat.

° ° °

He was watching the human and the shikigami, a sneer on his lips. His eyes had been on the human, the shinigami, ever since he had entered his territory, walking around so unconcerned. He had watched him with the animals, had watched him smile, enjoy the sun, and he felt only disgust at how child-like he acted.

And now the dragon had appeared.

Pathetic.

Serving this human.

He would never submit to any shinigami and he had fought some in the past already. Most had not survived, aside from one boy who had escaped him. Oh well...

This particular shinigami he knew; they had talked before and Kurikara had to confess he had been surprised by the innocent seeming man who had enough power to submit and hold on to a dragon of Sohryu's caliber. The Protector of the East was the only one of the twelve strong enough to stand a chance against this fire dragon and Kurikara respected him, though he was stubborn and pig-headed and blindly loyal to a being that had stopped existing centuries ago.

He looked at the two men who had dared to enter his new territory and stepped out of his hiding place, grinning at Rikugo who tensed immediately.

"You're trespassing," Kurikara just remarked casually.

Tsuzuki smiled and it was the oddest reaction one could get to those words. "We found you!" he exclaimed. "Great!"

They had been looking for him?

"Congratulations," he snarled. "Now leave before I have to kill you."

Rikugo bristled.

"It's not like your lapdog is much of a match for me."

The earth dragon growled softly. Kurikara noticed the more powerful aura around him, a slight change in the essence, and he remembered what he had heard among those roaming his woods. He had listened in and he had heard about the new Emperor and Rikugo rising to be the Protector of the North.

Tsuzuki stepped beside him, losing some of his cheer. "You look different. You changed, right?"

Kurikara only shot him a glare. Of course he had changed. After leaving the desert prison that had stopped everything, his power, his growth, just about everything, his body had finally been allowed to follow the path it had been denied. He had gained psychic power through his longer hair, but his physical changes were just about to begin. Where he had looked like a child, he was now maturing. He was taller, leaner, the untamed black hair falling down to his knees in a dark waterfall.

"We came to talk to you, Kurikara," Tsuzuki added.

"Not interested. Now leave."

"But..."

"I said leave!"

"It's important!"

"Are you deaf, shinigami? This is my territory. Leave before I tear you apart!"

Rikugo bristled more, now stepping between his master and Kurikara, drawing an even bigger sneer.

"He trained you well, Rikugo. I had expected more of you. Then again, I had expected more of Sohryu, too."

"You haven't changed," the astrologer ground out.

"But you have, lap dog. You've become a slave to a simple human who I could tear apart in seconds!"

"If you touch Tsuzuki..."

"Then what? You slap my fingers? Just try it..."

°

Tsuzuki had felt the auras rise, had felt Rikugo react to the taunts, and he was stunned by how violently the normally so calm and collected astrologer replied to each word. Kurikara was barely done challenging him that the earth dragon was in his battle form and roared his reply.

Two dragons were suddenly at each other's throat and Tsuzuki cried out in denial.

"Rikugo, no! Stop it!"

His voice was lost in the hisses and snarls, and he cringed as Kurikara tore into the bronze dragon's side and wing. Rikugo bellowed in pain, retaliating, but he was no match for the fire dragon. He was strong, had grown stronger, and that was about the only thing that kept Kurikara from tearing him to pieces immediately.

The fire dragon's tail whipped up and the sharp stinger caught Rikugo over the eye, opening a deep gash. Blood was streaming down the reptilian form, forming puddles on the ground.

"No!" Tsuzuki cried again. "NO!"

And he ran into the thick of the battle.

"Rikugo, stand down!" he screamed over the din of dragonic cries.

The bronze dragon stumbled back, stunned by his master's order that he had to follow, and Kurikara used that moment to snap a wing.

Rikugo howled in pain, fighting back and landing quite an impressive blow.

"I said stand down!" Tsuzuki yelled at the top of his lungs. "Both of you!"

Kurikara laughed derisively. "You're not my master. You cannot order me, human."

"Oh shut up!"

Tears were in the violet eyes and Tsuzuki's breath caught as he took in the wounds of his friend. Rikugo was a powerful dragon and he had fought fiercely, but Kurikara was too strong.

"Rikugo, stop it," he whispered. "Just stop it. I don't want you to fight! We didn't come here for this!"

"It's what he apparently came here for," Kurikara snarled and advanced again.

Tsuzuki tensed, standing in front of a much larger dragon that looked like it had been through the blender, and prepared himself for the inevitable.

Kurikara hissed as he attacked. Tsuzuki refused to give in to the temptation to use his power. He flung a simple ofuda at the attacker, who was momentarily distracted, but not distracted enough to swipe at the unprotected form.

Rikugo howled and Tsuzuki suddenly found himself violently pushed back, the wind knocked out of him, and then there was a sick sound of skin and muscles tearing, of blood being splashed, and Rikugo's shrill scream of utter agony. Tsuzuki could barely see through the tangle of scaly bodies, but suddenly Kurikara moved back, featuring several new cuts, his eyes wide in shock, and Rikugo sat on trembling legs, panting harshly.

"Rikugo," Tsuzuki managed and got unsteadily to his feet.

So much blood. Everywhere.

Still, the fire burned in those red eyes. Impressive teeth were bared as Kurikara watched him warily.

And the earth began to tremble.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry all for the long wait. I was in Ireland for a week :) It's my only excuse!  
So, here we go, the next part!

"Rikugo, no! Stand down!" Tsuzuki cried in horror as the earth shikigami accessed his powers to the fullest.

He wouldn't survive this! Not in this state.

"That's an ORDER!"

Kurikara jumped back as part of the ground caved inward, his own element whispering around him. Fire.

An ofuda shield of immense proportions kept Tsuzuki from suffering Hisoka's fate of receiving almost fatal burn wounds, but the heat was enough to redden his skin, to even blister it in places.

"Kurikara!" a new voice boomed over the clearing.

The fire dragon looked around and grinned. "Two against one? Oh, let me rephrase that: three."

"Sohryu. Touda," Tsuzuki breathed. "Don't fight!" he yelled, louder. "It's not why we came here!"

"He threatened you!" Rikugo hissed.

He was still bristling, but blood loss and pain had weakened him considerably.

"This is a misunderstanding!" the shinigami cried. "I don't want you to fight! We came here to talk! Please!"

And he was between the two combatants again, disheveled, dragon blood all over him.

"Pathetic," Kurikara whispered.

"Just listen to us. Please, Kurikara..." he begged.

"Pathetic and weak," the fire dragon only repeated. "I don't see how you could ever bind them all to you. Not before, not now! Leave my territory. I've nothing to talk to you about."

"But I do," Sohryu announced quietly. "I have a request to make, Kurikara RyuOh."

The black dragon snorted. "A request? For what?"

"It's actually an offer," the Protector of the East answered. "We're one Divine Commander short and I offer you the rank."

Kurikara was actually speechless for a moment. He looked at the seriously injured earth dragon, at the shinigami standing next to it, a hand on the bloodied shoulder, then at the other two shikigami.

"Divine Commander?" he bellowed. "You want me as one of your Commanders? What a joke!"

"It's not a joke. That's why I came here."

"First you imprison me, then you want me back? I don't think so. Leave."

"Kurikara, listen..." Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Because Sohryu really means it! You were right and we know it. You're needed!"

The dragon snorted and fire danced in the red eyes. "As if."

"Kurikara," Sohryu started, but he was cut off by the other dragon.

"You want me to submit to your precious master, too?"

"W-what?" Tsuzuki stuttered. "No! Why would I want that?"

"Because all twelve Divine Commanders are yours," Kurikara sneered. "You expect me to be one of them just like that? I don't think so!"

"No, I don't expect you to submit," Tsuzuki replied quietly, looking at the huge shikigami in his battle form.

The large head lowered itself and red eyes glared at the small human. Three shikigami tensed as their master was eye to eye with one of the most dangerous shikigami ever. One that hated humans with a vengeance.

"You're not worthy of my services, shinigami," he spat. "None of your kind could ever tame me and you tried it before. You lost before. This time, your loss would not be so easy."

"I don't want you," Tsuzuki repeated, looking rather calm in the face of a snarling dragon.

"You'd refuse my challenge?"

"I'm not going to challenge you," the shinigami replied, shaking his head. "You are free."

Kurikara laughed, his head rising again. "You are such a fool, shinigami."

"This isn't about me or you," Tsuzuki argued. "This is about GensouKai!"

"And what would you know about my home? I have suffered for my home! I was imprisoned!"

The sadness in the violet eyes was all-encompassing. "I know. You didn't deserve it. You knew the truth while everyone else was living a lie. Sometimes, the truth takes longer."

The red eyes narrowed and suddenly Kurikara was his human self again, looking tired and the expression was almost a mirror of Tsuzuki's.

"Leave," he only said. "This is over."

With that he turned.

°

"Kurikara!" Sohryu called, anger in his voice, his whole bearing.

How dare he...!

"You don't command me, Sohryu," was the simple reply. "No one does."

Sohryu was about to follow, but a soft gasp from Tsuzuki stopped him. He turned and looked at where his master was cradling a human Rikugo, who looked far from good. There was blood on his robes. A lot of it. And on him. Tsuzuki himself looked pale and stricken, whispering something to the Protector of the North.

Sohryu was shocked to look at his fellow Protector. Rikugo's face was pale, chalky and there was deep cut very close to one of his other eyes that streaked the white face red. Those were the visible wounds. More would be underneath the robes.

"Let's get you home," Sohryu growled, casting a last look at where Kurikara had disappeared.

Touda, who had watched the whole confrontation with his habitual silence, walked over to where Sohryu changed into his dragon form and helped Tsuzuki hoist the barely conscious astrologer onto the huge, blue reptile.

°

Rikugo was fighting against the pain, felt Tsuzuki's firm but gentle touch, and he let himself slide into a doze as he suffered the indignity of Sohryu flying them home.  
Part of him was still reeling with what had happened. Not his fight against Kurikara. That he couldn't ever win. The fire dragon was too strong and only Sohryu was a match for him. He was working through his shock at the exchange between Kurikara and Tsuzuki.

Did the young shinigami even realize what had occurred?

Probably not.

What a mess, he thought faintly. And things would only get worse from now on.

° ° °

Tsuzuki was, mildly put, frantic. He had hovered around Rikugo or outside the room he had been treated in ever since their return and not even Byakko's coaxing had managed to sway him from where his shikigami was getting those terrible wounds healed by Kochin.

"At least wash off the blood," Touda remarked, standing like a dark guard next to his distraught master.

Tsuzuki gazed at his clothes, then at his hands. He blinked dazedly. "Oh. Yes..."

"Come." A strong hand clamped down on the slender shoulders, pushing him to the guest quarters of the palace.

Tsuzuki was chewing his lower lip, absent-mindedly noticing the scurrying servants, how life seemed to go on despite the occurrences in the mountains. Inside him, his powers churned and he felt a little touch from the hell serpent, quieting him down. He had learned to control what he was and he did have command over his powers, no longer in danger of completely losing himself, but the act of calming him was automatic on Touda's part. Just like it was now a habit and almost instinct for Tsuzuki to turn to him.

_I could have stopped Kurikara._

_Instead, Rikugo got between us and was hurt._

Stupid. So stupid. He was so powerful and he could have blown Kurikara halfway across the mountain had he unleashed what slumbered inside him, but that was and never had been an option.

_It's not me._

And again, it was. He was a half-demon and he had come to accept it after the near-fiasco in Meifu. To use that power against a shikigami, though...

No. Never. He wouldn't. Past challenge fights where his powers had surfaced unwanted, had beaten his future shikigami, came to mind. He had won against Byakko and Sohryu like this.

More like he had survived against Sohryu.

Tsuzuki smiled tiredly.

_I'm a shinigami, not a demon. I fight with my shinigami magic._

Because everything else only brought him one step closer to what Enma-Daiou had wanted him to be. And what he still expected him to become one day.

Touda waited for him to wash and change his outfit, now more of a traditional one, the black silk jacket and pants not too different from his normal black outfit. There were silver trimmings, but they could be ignored.

Tsuzuki left the small room and wandered the corridors, Touda trailing him, his feet aimlessly taking him through beautiful corridors, past breath-taking reception halls and conference rooms, until they arrived in one of the many inner gardens of the palace.

"I messed up," Tsuzuki whispered as he sat down on a bench, gazing at the old, gnarled trees that grew like ancient gnomes in the garden they were facing.

There were no flowers, just the twisted trees with their dark green, hard leaves and their oversized woodwork that twisted and spiraled everywhere. Rocks and sand completed the picture. Not even a pond or a small stream had been added. It looked beautiful and desolate in one.

"Why did you come?" the serpent asked softly.

"I don't know," Tsuzuki answered.

But he did know. He had wanted to be there, help, protect his shikigami from the most dangerous of all -- aside from Touda. He felt it was like an obligation to make sure they were all right. All had suffered so much because of him. He couldn't just let them walk into danger, knowing there was something he could do.

:We protect you: Touda whispered. :Not you us:

:I was afraid Kurikara might hurt Sohryu again:

:He's not a vengeful beast. His reasons had been different back then:

Tsuzuki was silent, just staring at the trees. "My fault," he whispered.

"No."

"Rikugo defended me. It's because of me that he got hurt. Without me there, he wouldn't be lying in there, injured."

"True." Golden eyes were on the pale, drawn face. "But he did what we all do."

"This wasn't a fight against a devil! It was... stupid."

"Agreed," came the rumble.

Tsuzuki hunched over, sighing.

Touda gazed at him and finally placed a hand on the slender shoulders, squeezing. "It was you. Sohryu should have expected it."

"No, he shouldn't have," came the guilt-ridden mumble. "He asked me for a promise and I broke it."

"You circumvented it."

"That's not much better."

Touda chuckled. "Yes, but you didn't break your promise, Tsuzuki. You never do." He drew the reluctant man into a hug. :And you're as protective of us as we are of you. You'll never learn, master: he teased, chuckling as Tsuzuki tensed a little.

:Touda:

:Yes, master:

:Stop that right now:

:Is that an order:

Golden eyes danced with amusement and Tsuzuki glowered, then he had to smile, too. :Idiot:

:Now isn't that Hisoka's line: Touda replied.

It got him a weak elbow in the ribs. A servant disturbed the moment and Tsuzuki jumped up at hearing that Rikugo was awake and Kochin had agreed to visitors. He almost ran into the room, followed, at a more leisurely pace, by Touda, who remained at the door.

"Rikugo!" Tsuzuki breathed, taking in the pale but conscious form of his shikigami.

Rikugo was wearing a simple gown, hiding whatever injuries lay underneath and aside from the healed gash dangerously close to one of his other eyes, he showed no open wounds. The gash was just an angry red line and would disappear soon.

"Tsuzuki." Rikugo smiled, already in the progress of getting up.

"What are you doing? You have to rest!"

"I'm returning to my own place. I'm allowed to move."

Tsuzuki hesitated, about to protest, then he just nodded. "Okay."

Rikugo slowly pulled on his robe and Tsuzuki gingerly helped him after the first attempts.

"I'm fine," Rikugo whispered to him as he drew the cloak over his shoulders.

"You're not. You were badly injured." Tsuzuki evaded the dark, knowing eyes. "I'm sorry, Rikugo. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't... This shouldn't have happened!"

A slender finger was placed on his lips. "We serve you, Tsuzuki Asato, and it was my honor to protect you. What led to this is of no consequence."

"Unless you have Sohryu breathing down your neck and wanting to see you," Tsuzuki mumbled. "He's going to be so angry."

"No, he's just worried. Angry, but also worried."

He sighed.

"Tsuzuki... Asato, don't worry. What you did was not as unexpected as you might think, and you shouldn't feel guilty."

"You got hurt!"

He touched the pale face. "I'll heal. And in a way, I initiated the fight, too. I didn't back down. I should have. His words irked me, Tsuzuki. They angered me so much. Even we older ones still have that temper." He smiled gently.

Touda gave a soft snort of laughter at the remark.

"You're not old," Tsuzuki protested.

True, compared to a human life span, Rikugo was ancient, but in shikigami terms he was still young.

"Tell me... why wouldn't you fight him?" the astrologer asked softly.

Tsuzuki swallowed a little, evading the dark eyes. "I fought."

"With an ofuda. Your power is so much more."

"And it could hurt him. It could kill."

"You have control," Rikugo reminded him.

Tsuzuki sighed explosively.

The astrologer's smile gentled. "I'll go see Sohryu now. He asked for my presence. You should rest a little, Tsuzuki."

"To better bear Sohryu's wrath?" came the faint reply.

"Just to rest," Rikugo said, smiling.

He nodded at Touda as he passed the black-clad Commander, then he was gone. Tsuzuki stared out the window, lost in thought. A gentle touch to his mind preceded the strong arms curling around him from behind.

:Follow his advice. Rest: Touda whispered.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, leaning against the firm body, drawing strength from his shikigami. :Okay:

:And stop feeling so guilty:

:Can't:

:You can and you will. Now go and rest:

Tsuzuki reluctantly moved out of the balancing embrace, then smiled a little as golden eyes narrowed expectantly. He knew where to go. He had a few places where he liked to stay, to just be by himself, to let his soul come to rest after emotional upheaval. Sometimes Touda would join him there, but not today. Today was for him.

So he went.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you thinking?" Sohryu snapped at the blond standing tall and unimpressed in front of him.

"I was protecting our master, in case you have forgotten," Rikugo replied. "You would have done the same."

He had a point there, Sohryu knew. He would have protected Tsuzuki with his life, but what had the shinigami been doing there in the first place?

A faint headache was creeping up on him, taking root behind his forehead.

"He was looking for Kurikara," was the easy answer to the question asked out loud.

"What! The little...! I told him not to come with us!"

"And he didn't. He went on his own."

Sohryu let out a bellow of anger and frustration. Inside him the adrenaline from the confrontation was warring with his worry about Rikugo, the fury about Tsuzuki's misbehavior and his disbelief that their master was so sneaky to find a way around his promise. The headache flared more.

"I went after him when I discovered what he had done," Rikugo continued. "Kurikara had found us by then and things went downhill from there.

"It's no reason to get slaughtered by him," the water shikigami snarled.

"I never knew you cared", Rikugo teased.

Sohryu glowered at him. He cared. He cared a lot. And he hated to show it.

Sohryu pushed those thoughts aside and rubbed his aching head. "Tsuzuki... such a stupid person..."

"He is our master," Rikugo pointed out with a fine smile. "You should know him by now."

That got him a weak smile. "I thought he was past the stage of giving me nightmares with his actions. Apparently he isn't. And then one of my own Commanders follows this stupidity through with a stunt of his own!"

"I apologize for not being able to protect him as I should have," the astrologer suddenly said.

"What?"

The dark eyes briefly evaded his incredulous gaze, like a bow of submission, an admission of weakness.

"I should have been able to hold Kurikara at bay much longer."

What utter nonsense. Sohryu glared at the other. "You couldn't have, Rikugo. You know that."

"I'm a Protector now..."

"And so are Suzaku and Byakko. As was Genbu. Neither of them were a match in the past. I only won because of the power the Emperor gave me back then."

Sohryu looked at his former rival and opponent, saw the paleness of the still healing body, saw the anger underneath the usually so calm and collected exterior.

"Rikugo," he said softly and walked over to the proud earth dragon. "You did everything you could. But Kurikara is a fire shikigami, a fire dragon, there is nothing worse than facing the likes of him. I... we... could have lost you."

Rikugo laughed humorlessly. "One less thorn in your side."

He reached out and touched the other man's shoulder, then sliding that hand carefully to the back of the neck, smiling faintly. "Like I told you before, I need my thorns. And Tsuzuki needs all of us. You did what you could and you protected him. It's your duty and you did it."

The black eyes briefly showed the inner turmoil, then Rikugo sighed. Sohryu squeezed one shoulder and smiled affectionately.

"Go. Heal."

"What about Kurikara?"

"Touda asked me to leave it to him."

"Touda?"

Sohryu chuckled. "Yes. Of all the people, hm? Now go. And if you see Tsuzuki, kindly send him to me."

Rikugo scowled. "What do you want from him?"

"Nothing. Just remind him that there is such a thing as following orders and heeding promises."

"He did," the earth shikigami pointed out snidely.

"He gave it his own interpretation and as our master, we cannot protect him if he voluntarily walks into such dangerous situations he could avoid." The blue-gray eyes narrowed a little. "You know it as much as I do, Rikugo. We all want to protect him because we all love him. But Tsuzuki is also an idealist and nothing that happened in the past can change that."

"I know. Just... go easy, okay? He meant well."

"He always does."

When Rikugo had left, Sohryu sank against his desk, rubbing his aching head again. The day wasn't over yet and he hated to yell at their master, but sometimes he simply slipped. Sometimes the only way he could express that he cared was to yell and to threaten and to command. He would never hurt Tsuzuki, but he was too much bound by his oath as a shikigami with a master to ignore the urge to protect this special person by all means.

Sighing, he tried to relax, to fight back the pain in his head, because he knew it would be worse if he gave in. He could ask one of the healers for something, he could have asked Rikugo, but he had never before and he wouldn't start now.

°

It didn't help that Tsuzuki looked like a scolded puppy dog. There was no trace of the powerful shinigami who had nearly lost himself in Enma-Daiou's powers to become the next Lord of Hades. There was nothing of the most important person to all realms. There were only those huge, amethyst eyes that sought Sohryu's forgiveness and reminded him of his own children.

"I just wanted to help," Tsuzuki murmured.

Sohryu sighed deeply. "I know."

"I apologized to Rikugo already. For getting him injured."

Only you, Sohryu thought with a smile and rising fondness.

They were his fighters, his sword and shield. They would defend him, protect him, always love him, and Tsuzuki could command them to do whatever he wanted. He could send them in dangerous situations without having to rationalize it why. He was their master.

And he cared so much.

He loved them with such depth, Sohryu was always humbled by the emotions.

Only Tsuzuki would apologize for calling upon them, for getting one of them hurt.

"You have nothing to apologize for when it comes to our defense of you," he reminded the slender man.

"Well, if I hadn't gone out to find Kurikara, to help... he wouldn't have followed... and he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"True, but our instinct is to protect you." He reached out and placed two fingers under the chin of his friend, lifting it. "We can never stand aside when you are in danger, Tsuzuki. Never. But I can't also let it slide that you disobeyed me when it was the much better judgment. You are our guest in GensouKai and we are responsible for your safety."

"I wanted to help."

"And I appreciate it."

"I made it worse, hm?"

"Not really. Kurikara would have thrown my words back at me one way or another." He tenderly stroked over the pale cheek. "I'm just glad you are safe, Asato. He's dangerous and you tried to claim him before. He didn't forget. And he almost killed Hisoka."

"Yeah, I know. It was stupid. I apologize."

Sohryu chuckled. "Accepted. Will you listen to me from now on? Without trying to sneak out of the promises you make."

Tsuzuki looked actually scolded. "Yeah."

"Good." He kissed him gently on the head. "Will you stay or are you leaving?"

"For tonight I'm staying, but there's a new case and Tatsumi wants me on it." Tsuzuki smiled again, that warm, radiant smile. "Thank you, Sohryu. And I hope Kurikara will understand in time. We need him."

Yes, we do, Sohryu thought. Rikugo was right. He is the only choice, like it or not.

° ° °

The Palace of the Candles was at the outmost edge of Meifu, at the limit of reality, and it was a vast, gigantic building. Reaching up at least three stories, it was as impressive as it was old. It had been here since the beginning of Time, home to millions of candles, each speaking about a human life, a soul that was born, lived and then died. A dimension within a dimension, the rooms holding these flames of life seemed infinite. Kept in endless rows on wooden shelves in the very heart of the Palace, books wrote down the names, their date of birth and their date of death.

The Palace wasn't just a building, a place to store all the candles. It was a mystical dimension within the realm of Meifu. Not even Enma-Daiou had jurisdiction here. Only the master of the Palace did. He decided and what he decided was the rule. If he granted a life extension by a plea from a shinigami, it would be on his terms. The Count, as he was, despite all changes of the past, mostly known, couldn't bring back a life, nor would he. Death was final and extensions were only granted in the most dire of circumstances. Some shinigami needed life extensions for the souls they were retrieving.

A fond smile crossed the pale lips as he thought about one particular shinigami, someone who had asked him favors countless times.

Ryu was in his study, working on transferring the charts from the current Book of Life into the next volume, carefully writing the date of transfer, the volume number and several specifics onto the first page. It wouldn't do to be sloppy. Each Book had a number and while it was possible to access the prior volumes through the current one, it was sometimes a lot nicer to simply pull out the copy one needed, sit down and read.

One of the many past times of the Count had been reading up on the lives of those who had come before, those who had had a life outside this prison of his. He would spend hours or days within his study, go through the times, smile sadly to himself, and finally return to his duties.

That had changed in the last months. The first change in his life had been the presence of someone other than the shinigami who came here because there was no other choice. He had something else to look forward to than the traditional parties, sometimes the only moments in this parody of a life that gave him access to others, that let him experience companionship. It had been one of the reason, this loneliness, that he had latched onto Tsuzuki Asato so much, why he had wanted him near, wanted to touch him, look into those fascinating eyes, hear his voice.

Now he had a partner who was completely unlike Tsuzuki, who wasn't even a shinigami. It was a wonderful, caring, gentle soul. A shikigami. A powerful shikigami.

The Count smiled behind his mask as he let his hands trail over the roses that adorned the huge table with their red beauty. Watson had cut them this morning and placed the vase onto the table.

It was wonderful to be in love.

It was wonderful to have this love returned.

And it was unbelievable to know that it wasn't just for a moment; wasn't just a fling.

The Count smiled, knowing that if anyone could see him now they would be quite astounded by the boyish smile, the child-like expression of wonder whenever he thought about the changes that had happened.

The next step, the next change, had been his freedom. He was still the master of this place and he would never stand down without knowing there was a suitable successor. He loved his work, he liked this place, the warmth of this building that had grown on him. Despite everything. Despite it being his prison for so long.

Freedom.

It was something he was unaccustomed to. He could leave the palace and not encounter a barrier that kept him from going anywhere he pleased. He could roam Meifu, even go into the world of the living or visit GensouKai where Rikugo had his place, and there no longer had to be a stand-in in form of Tsuzuki Asato. That deal with Enma-Daiou was off.

Ryu had a connection to his Palace. He could leave it and still know what was going on. He could return in an instant and take care of matters, but as it was, he rarely had to. The Books wrote themselves and the Candles were born and died in an endless, seamless cycle.

Freedom, he mused. So strange. Freedom also meant that whoever came to visit would feel his true nature and by now there was no one in the Shokan Division, the one department of the Judgment Bureau he worked closest with, who didn't know what he was. Demons rarely went unnoticed. And he was one hundred percent demon.

There was a little disturbance in the energy field of the Palace and he frowned at the unexpected visitor. Rising gracefully he walked out of his study.

Ryu looked at the tall blond entering the Palace of Candles and immediately noticed Rikugo's less than stellar aura. He descended the stairs, still wearing the mask and completely unaware of it. It was a habit he still needed to get rid off, though sometimes it helped to hide behind the shield of invisibility when curious looks from shinigami became too much. Two thousand years of imprisonment and hiding couldn't be shed within a few weeks or months.

"Rikugo," he greeted his lover. "What brings you here?"

He was actually surprised. He hadn't expected him here for a few more days, if at all so soon. There was so much happening in GensouKai that the realm couldn't really do with the absence of one of the Protectors.

"I'm excused," was the reply, accompanied by a faint smile. "At least for this night. I wanted to be here."

Uh-oh.

The demon had arrived at the end of the stairs, watching Watson leave out of the corner of his eyes as he examined the tall shikigami. Rikugo looked a bit more pale than usual and there were faint lines around his eyes.

Double uh-oh. Something had happened; something intense. Something bad even. Something that had involved or still did involve Rikugo to a rather large extent.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he touched his lover.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

"Not here."

Okay. "You want tea? I could..."

"No. Just... your room. Please?"

The red eyes behind the mask narrowed a little, but Ryu didn't complain, just led his lover to the huge master bedroom. His mind was awhirl. Rikugo rarely requested that they take the short cut. If he wanted to go to the bedroom and just cuddle it was even worse. What in Enma's name had happened to shake this powerful shikigami so badly?

When they were inside, Ryu turned to gaze into the black eyes, startled when a hand reached out and undid the mask.

"Oh," he murmured sheepishly.

Stupid, really. Still hiding. Still insecure. Still not accustomed to their stares when they looked at him, felt his aura.

An aura that now flared to life and stretched, like a cat after a nap. Like huge wings, which he actually possessed, the energy lines rose around him.

Rikugo smiled and leaned forward, stealing a kiss. "It was in the way."

"Uh-huh. Now... what happened? You look... a bit on the downside."

"I had a bad day."

Rikugo caught his lips again and suddenly embraced him, resting his head against one shoulder, surprising the demon even more.

"Rikugo?" he murmured, wrapping his arms loosely around the tall man.

"I ran into Kurikara. I got between him and Tsuzuki. It wasn't pleasant."

Ryu's eyes widened at the few words that still told him so much. He tightened his arms around the other man, immediately loosening his embrace as he felt him wince.

"How bad?" he demanded.

"I'm healing, Ryu."

"Rikugo! How -- bad?"

"It was bad enough." Rikugo closed his eyes, looking tired. "He's powerful. It was as if I was a low level shikigami. I never had a chance."

"He's the most powerful of dragons," Ryu murmured, drawing on his vast knowledge of shikigami. He had endless rows of books about them in his library that rivaled no other. He carded his fingers through the loose blond strands. "No one can win against him on his own, not even you, love."

"I had to fight him. He threatened Tsuzuki. I could never stand down and let him get hurt." Rikugo shivered a little. "Even though Tsuzuki ordered me to. He didn't defend himself at all. He just wanted to talk to Kurikara. Talk!" There was a little puff of air as he laughed weakly. "Couldn't let him get hurt..."

"No, you couldn't, Rikugo, it's in your blood."

He understood the deep-seated urge of shikigami to protect their master, and all twelve, well eleven now, would always protect Tsuzuki, no matter what.

"How bad?" he whispered again, stroking over the slender frame.

"Bites, cuts, slashes... you know... dragon fights..."

Ryu sighed softly, disturbing fine strands of hair. He had seen Rikugo in all his dragon glory before. He was awe-inspiring, beautiful, perfect. He was graceful, powerful, the embodiment of his element.

"Come," he only said and pulled the other man toward the bed.

He watched as Rikugo slipped out of the heavy cloak, letting it slide to the ground were it pooled in a graceless heap. More clothes followed until there was only the long, thin shirt and a pair of simple pants left.

Ryu scanned for any kind of visible injury, but there was none. Sliding onto the mattress he got his next surprise as Rikugo only snuggled up to him, seeking physical contact, and he gave it.

Okay, this was a major depression. Rikugo was really interpreting too much into this fight. Kurikara was a fire dragon, he was of the highest order, and history told that it had taken the Emperor's army and his power to defeat the king of dragons. What did Rikugo expect?

"Tell me," he only whispered.

And Rikugo did.

° ° °

The room was bathed in the twilight of dusk, the windows unbarred, giving him a wonderful view of the night sky. No clouds obstructed the stars and the half moon was bright and illuminating the Palace ground.

He had no eyes for the dark beauty outside. Only for the one sharing his bed.

Ryu studied his lover as the shikigami slept, wrapped into the heavy blankets, embraced by Ryu's arms, and he stroked over the naked back, careful not to touch any of the bruises. Those had been deep wounds once and the slash marks on the shoulder were still there as scars. All of this would disappear soon, but it was a sign of how bad it had been before the healing had started.

A fire crackled softly in the background, now and then there was a pop or hiss as wood burned slowly, and the orange glow was calming. Ryu let the warmth of the fire chase away a cold that settled within him after Rikugo had finished the story.

Kurikara... He knew that name only too well. The dragon king. And Rikugo had faced him, defended Tsuzuki against this powerful shikigami, coming away with terrible wounds and a seriously cracked pride.

Tender fingers brushed over the silky hair, still braided. So close. So close to losing him.

Losing them both.

He still loved Tsuzuki. Not like he did this man in his arms, not with such freedom and joy, but the shinigami would never leave his thoughts completely. For different reasons, though. They were almost related. Ryu smirked a little.

Rikugo moved sleepily and the embrace tightened. Warm breath ghosted over Ryu's naked chest and he pressed a kiss onto the blond head.

"Nice," Rikugo murmured.

"Hm, I agree. Slept well?"

"Wonderful. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Ryu snorted. "Don't know what you're talking about. You're never an inconvenience."

Rikugo gave a soft hum, rolling Ryu onto his back and resting his head on the demon's chest. He was still holding him in an embrace and Ryu spread his legs a little to accommodate the other.

"Comfy?" he teased.

"Very."

He rested his hands on the warm shoulder blades. "Good."

They stayed like this for a while and Rikugo sighed softly. "I can hear your heart beating," he whispered. "It's nice."

Ryu smiled a silly little smile that he just couldn't stop from coming forth. "Idiot," he murmured.

Soft, moist and rather warm lips nibbled at his skin and he shivered.

"Rikugo..."

A nipple was getting interested in the warmth and he shivered as it was encased in that moist heat. He moaned softly, feeling teeth scrape over the sensitive nub. A wet path was kissed along his collar bone and up his neck. He threw back his head as teeth gently bit a rather delicate spot and he groaned. Finally the lips sealed his own, swallowing his appreciative moan as nimble fingers continued their arousing path.

"Ryu," the astrologer breathed, black eyes meeting red ones, clouded with need.

"Yes?"

"I want you."

He silenced the tempting mouth with his own, rolling them around so his lover was on the bottom, smiling down at him when they separated.

"You'll always have me," he whispered and ran his hand over the sensuous body, careful of the bruises. "I don't want to hurt you more, Rikugo. Are you sure?"

"Very. Love me, Ryu. Please."

"I do. I just want you to enjoy it. Your injuries..."

"Don't bother me."

He caressed the face framed by pale hair. "They bother me, Rikugo. I hate to see you hurt."

"It's okay. Please, Ryu... please... I need you."

He gazed into the black depth, read the longing and need in there, but he was cautious. Rikugo's injuries couldn't be taken lightly and he had been almost torn to pieces by a fire dragon. Rikugo was strong, he was a powerful shikigami bound to a truly unique master, but even he couldn't just shrug off such wounds.

"Okay," he whispered.

But on his terms. Gentle and careful. Without harm.

He made love to his partner. Sensuously and slow, drawing only whimpers and moans of pleasure from the open lips, stroking over special spots while keeping away from painful bruises. He held his lover as he shuddered to completion, whispering Ryu's name, and the demon closed his eyes as his own climax emptied him into the man he loved. They lay together, breathing hard, sweaty and slick and hot, and Ryu only slowly disentangled himself to the protest of the shikigami to clean them.

"Be right back," he promised.

And he was.

Rikugo embraced him sleepily when he slipped back and finally fell into a deep sleep. Ryu just watched him, his own body recuperating much more quickly and  
demanding only a doze.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he played with a wisp of hair.

° ° °

He had watched the serpent's arrival with interest. Touda was different than many of their kind. He was fire, which was rare in itself. Fire was one of those elements not born in abandon like water, earth and wind. Fire shikigami rarely bonded with other fire shikigami because of their temperament and volatile nature. If they chose lovers or partners, they found them in earth or even water, elements that calmed and balanced, rarely in wind, which only managed to ignite more of their inner burning soul.

Out of those unions, the children were almost never fire. So it was a rare element. Fire was also dangerous, especially in the more powerful ones of them. Fire was everywhere; it was an element, but few were born with a power that rivaled a high one's.

_"Fire is the element of change and passion. It is creativity, motivation, will power, drive and sensuality."_

Kurikara smiled as he remembered the words he had read in Genbu's ancient and vast library.

Passion. Yes. Passion and temper and such power inside him that sometimes it burst free. Suzaku was a prime example of passion, too. She had been a child of two fire elements, her mother being the former Protector of the South, her father a very powerful mid-level shikigami. Both had perished in the wars.

Touda, though... he was control. Utter and iron control. He was a hell serpent and with it a rare deviation of the pure fire shikigami, a dangerous and terrifying being. Kurikara was a dragon of the highest order, like Sohryu, and he was fire, which spelled just as much trouble as hell fire.

The black shikigami walked up the mountain slope and stopped at an overhang of rock, settling down on a huge boulder that let him overlook the valley below.

Kurikara just watched.

Touda's face was calm, even, without much expression other than patience. The last time he had seen him was behind a visor.

Shackled.

Enslaved.

Kurikara sneered.

Incomplete and without his powers, weak and thrown aside.

But still with his rank.

It was such a contradiction.

Now he was here, sitting in his territory again, waiting. What for? Kurikara had no intention to follow that stupid offer from Sohryu.

The aura wafted around the black shikigami, announcing freely and openly who he was, waiting. He made no secret out of his presence.

The sun rose, spreading warm light over the cold mountain sides, bathing the serpent in warmth and Touda closed his eyes, face turned to the sun. Kurikara remained where he was, intrigued by the patience. And he was growing curious.

What could Sohryu possibly gain from sending this shikigami here? Kurikara had no connections to Touda, other than meeting him once before. He was just one of the twelve. Well, eleven now. He was an enigma, a dark shadow, a shikigami born under a sign of incredible power.

One of the shinigami's slaves.

He sneered.

Kurikara knew that he would never throw himself at anyone's feet, serve a master who could use him to his whims and will. He had bested and destroyed challengers before; he would be free till the day he died.

Touda had been forced into this servitude by the Council, pressured into it for his freedom. He served a master because of his crimes. He served Sohryu, too. Kurikara wondered how well that was working.

He accompanied the fool into my territory, he mused. Why? To deliver him to me or to protect him? In all the time they had stood on opposite sides, with Rikugo bleeding from the deep wounds Kurikara had inflicted, Touda hadn't moved a muscle.

Just watching.

He did that a lot.

Suddenly the serpent rose, brushing off his black clothes. He turned his head and Kurikara froze as those golden eyes were looking directly at him, in his hiding place.

"I will be back," Touda only announced quietly.

And with that he changed and the impressive and strangely beautiful serpent flew off.

Kurikara just snarled and stalked off to his cave.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Touda was back the next day. And the day after that. Just sitting there, watching the landscape, bathing in the sun, and he would look at where Kurikara watched him before he flew off. The second time there was a smirk on his lips.

"Don't you think it's time to shed the old scales?" Touda finally asked on the fifth day, golden eyes giving nothing away.

Kurikara studied the narrow face silently. He didn't answer, didn't give any indication he would, and finally Touda just turned and walked away.

"Why did you give Sohryu another chance?" Kurikara called after him as Touda was halfway down the slope.

The black shikigami stopped and there was a moment of breathless silence.

"Because despite everything, he is my friend. He was my best friend, my lover, trusted. He did what he had to."

Lover!

Kurikara was briefly shocked.

"He let you rot in Tenkuu. Without a defense."

A smirk was his answer. "Yes. Because I killed. I killed Byakko's father, I killed his wife, and I got his son killed, too. Not to mention thousands on both sides. I killed, Kurikara. I'm not proud of it. He did what he had to do."

"He's an arrogant fool."

The serpent chuckled at that. "Yes, he is. And more. You know him; you fought with him. I know he hurt you as much as you hurt him, but this isn't about your pride or Sohryu's. He took a first step and made a peace offering. Not for selfish reasons. GensouKai needs a twelfth Commander."

And with that he resumed his path.

Kurikara let him, sitting down against a tree, legs crossed Indian-style. There was a thoughtful expression in his eyes, but his face gave nothing away.

° ° °

Sohryu looked at his oldest friend and frowned faintly.

"You think it's a good idea to continue?"

"Yes. Leave it to me. You have other problems at hand."

He frowned more. "I don't want to add you to them."

Touda smirked. "You won't have to."

With that he turned and left the official chambers, his reports made. Sohryu looked at the closed doors, worry niggling inside him, but he pushed it away. Touda knew what he was doing and he wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge Kurikara to a fight.

So he turned back to his daily business, trying to forget that one of his Commanders was attempting to open a diplomatic relationship with the king of dragons.

° ° °

Touda's visits were irregular. He would come for an hour or for a day, sometimes a day lay between visits, sometimes a week. But he came and they talked. About meaningless things. About the war. About the Floating Desert. About death. About families. About life.

Touda wasn't much of a talker, but what he said was usually more than what could be heard. Kurikara learned to read between the lines. He respected the fire serpent, recognized the warrior, saw the fierceness tempered by iron control. All fire shikigami had temper and Touda was hell fire.

And he had killed before.

Thousands.

They never talked about Tsuzuki, though.

Until the day Kurikara baited him with a sharp hook.

"Why did you accept your master?" he wanted to know.

The golden eyes were cool, without emotions.

"It was one of the conditions for my freedom, dragon. The visor and accepting Tsuzuki as my master."

"Fool. Shinigami are weak. They call upon us to defend them against demons and devils."

There was a moment of silence and Touda gazed at the mountains. "The shinigami who masters you is not weak. He is stronger than you. His power increases your own."

"But he never mastered you. You were shackled!"

"No."

Kurikara's eyes narrowed. "You willingly serve him?"

"Yes."

There was a smirk again. So much was behind that simple word, that smirk. So much Touda didn't tell him and that Kurikara wanted to know. But he didn't dare ask. Not yet.

"How could I not serve the one who even mastered the Protector of the East?"

"Sohryu is a fool," Kurikara only said.

"Foolish enough to challenge Tsuzuki and nearly kill him, though he lost on a grand scale."

Kurikara chewed on that bit of information. Shikigami rarely challenged shinigami. Those who didn't like them usually evaded them.

No more information was given that day.

Not until a week later.

°

"A bond?" the fire dragon spat. "How much more enslavement can you bear?"

"It's not slavery."

"You are his pet!" he only snarled. "He treats you no better than a dog on a leash!"

Golden eyes flared. "Watch your tongue, dragon."

Kurikara saw the fires flicker, intrigued. Touda was a worthy opponent, but not one he wanted to fight.

"Defending your little master?" he taunted.

"You know nothing about these connections," was the level reply. "You are hardly one to taunt."

"So he can hear you now? He can listen in to us?"

"No. We have our privacy. But I can feel his presence, his darkness, his power, and I can touch his soul."

For a moment the granite features shifted, became gentler, and Kurikara was struck by the flicker of love, of warmth. It was startling.

"Tsuzuki Asato is not my shackle or my keeper. He is my master and he is my friend. I bow to no one but him, and even he does not accept it."

Kurikara withdrew into his own mind, thinking. The wind touched their skin, made their hair move slightly, and he let his eyes drift over the valley below.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"That is for you to find out."

He smirked. "You're not done trying to lure me into Sohryu's service?"

"GensouKai needs you, Kurikara RyuOh. Whatever your past is, it is the past. Shed it. Leave it behind like an old hide."

"Like you could forget five centuries of barely existing in Tenkuu?"

"No one should ever forget, but holding on to history serves no purpose. You cling to the mistakes of others, you cannot go on. Pitiful."

With that Touda rose and walked off again, leaving the fire dragon to think.

° ° °

For the next week it rained. Kurikara sat in his cave and watched the water coming from the sky, watched the dark clouds race across the mountains, obscure the peaks and sometimes a whole mountain side. He watched the muddy rivers and the last of the snow melt. Spring was a violent season up here, making way for new life, removing the death winter had brought.

Touda didn't come and in a way Kurikara missed their conversations, but it also gave him time to think.

He loved their home. He loved GensouKai. He had fought for this realm, had tried to show everyone the truth, but no one had listened. Now they knew, the fools, and now they turned to him for help.

'Petty' Touda had called him in his anger. Pitiful. Weak, even. It would be a greater show of strength to return and help remove the last shadows of a dead Emperor's rule. Wipe away the old lies and look into a new future. Like the floods wiped away carcasses of dead animals and trees that had fallen, too weak to survive the harsh climate for one more winter.

Red eyes were on the churning clouds and he listened to the rumbles of the thunderstorm.

Could he go back to GensouKai center and face them all, knowing they had been wrong, looking into their guilty faces, see their pity?

Touda had been strong enough.

Kurikara smiled a little.

And Touda had been a sentenced criminal who had committed those crimes.

Returning also meant he would meet shinigami, one shinigami in particular. He would look into those strangely violet eyes and see the man who had mastered them all. A shinigami who commanded the Gods.

Who are you? he mused.

Touda hadn't answered that questions, had fallen silent, but Kurikara had read much in that silence. Something about Tsuzuki tickled his interest, but he would never allow himself to be mastered by anyone, least of all this one. He had tried before and Kurikara had shown him his place before.

Weak.

Pathetic.

And still strong enough in his body and mind to best them all? Strong enough to keep them loyal?

Shikigami rose against weak masters, but none of the others had ever done that. They were strong and healthy and they had survived.

Why?

He longed for answers, but he feared the place where he would find them. GensouKai central.

Where they will look upon me in pity and distrust.

When had that ever bothered him? He was a proud fire dragon, more than their equal. They had made the mistake; he should be looking upon them in pity.  
GensouKai needed him. It needed a twelfth Commander. The balance needed to be restored and he held that power in his hands.

Kurikara laughed humorlessly.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

His return to GensouKai center was both unspectacular and causing quite a ruckus. He had walked all the way, needing the time to think. Dressed in far from representative clothes, a sword strapped to his back and looking unlike anyone remembered him with his sudden growth spurt, Kurikara had made it as far as the outer walls when he was finally greeted by none other than Sohryu. To his surprise, the dragon wasn't in his regal get-up either, wearing a dark cloak over a simple gray shirt and black pants. His hair was bound back, without ornamentation, and at that moment Kurikara was reminded of the young dragon who had stood against him.

Two fighters, on different sides.

Blood dripping from a sword.

Sadness. Such absolute sadness.

And the knowledge that something had been broken now; a friendship... trust.

"Kurikara," the highest of the shikigami said softly.

"Sohryu," he replied evenly.

Touda was with him. And there were the others in the back. He felt their power and he tilted his head a little, feeling different patterns than before. So much time had passed, but so little had changed for him.

But for everyone else, the changes had been massive.

"I have come to inform you about my decision."

Sohryu nodded. "Well?"

"GensouKai is my home and I love it. I would die for its defense. I went to the Floating Desert because of that love. I watched my family and friends die for my belief in my home. I will not let it fall to pieces now, knowing there is something I could have done to prevent it. I accept your offer to be under your command under one condition, Sohryu, Protector of the East."

Sohryu's eyes had narrowed. "What condition?"

"You fight me and you win."

There was a yell from the others and he recognized Suzaku's voice, felt her fiery temper erupt, and Kurikara smiled a little. Yes, a fire shikigami through and through.

Sohryu just regarded him calmly. "I win and you will accept your place?"

"As long as it doesn't mean submitting into slavery like you, yes."

There was a fine smile on those young features.

Young?

Kurikara frowned. Yes, he had forgotten how young Sohryu was. Like himself.

"Tsuzuki has nothing to do with this."

He snorted. "I'm surprised he isn't running for the twelfth himself," he taunted.

There was a hiss from Suzaku and her eyes glowed a golden red. Yes, temper. And oh so protective.

"Like I said: Tsuzuki has nothing to do with this. You challenge me to a fight and I accept Kurikara RyuOh. If I win, you will be at my side, you will be loyal and you will trust in my decisions as the head of the Council and the representative of the Emperor."

Kurikara nodded. It didn't mean he couldn't argue. He knew from Touda how much Rikugo and Sohryu argued on a weekly basis.

"If I lose...?" Sohryu prodded.

"You'll have to find someone else."

"You would leave GensouKai's fate open like that?"

"Prove to me you are my equal, Sohryu. Without the Emperor's power, without the help of a thousand men."

Sohryu smiled again. "Very well."

There was a fleeting look of surprise on Kurikara's face, then he smiled. "Very well," he echoed. "The traditional way?"

The taller shikigami's smile was wry. "By any means necessary."

° ° °

The battle had started out traditionally enough. Both in light-weighted battle outfit, hair bound back, brandishing their swords, and the first few blows had been nothing to think about. Both had assessed their opponent. Then a round of more forceful blows had followed.

Until...

Kurikara had no recollection when they had both changed into their battle forms, their dragon shapes, and had taken the fight to the sky.

Blood had rushed through his body, adrenaline riding high, and he had bellowed his challenge, taunting the blue dragon, who had swiftly attacked.

Swiftly and precisely, leaving Kurikara briefly shocked at how fast Sohryu was. Their last confrontation had been over the decimated, burned and shattered remains of a battle field where too many had died in the name of the Golden Emperor. At that time Kurikara had faced a young dragon filled with a power he couldn't contain, a power that had poured out of him as he fought, as he banished the fire dragon into the Floating Desert.

Today Sohryu was fighting without the Emperor's 'gift'. This was just him, his skill and tactics and power. This was Sohryu.

Claws slashed too close for comfort and when Kurikara evaded, he was suddenly caught up in a sinewy, long tail, the muscles contracting, trapping him. He snarled and slashed at his opponent, managing to tear into one of the six wings. Blood sprayed from the leathery flaps, but instead of letting go with a bellow of pain, Sohryu snarled and snapped for the fire dragon's neck.

Kurikara hissed and briefly let his fire aura flare, finally hearing the satisfactory cry of pain as the water element was burned and had to let go. He dove after the blue form and tried to catch him, deliver a new blow to bring him down.

The chase was leading them through ancient valleys and ended in a steep canyon that was as old as this realm. Sohryu had led him here and Kurikara, lost in the chase, hadn't seen the walls closing in until he was almost inside a box. He rumbled in annoyance and went up when he was suddenly caught. With a cry of surprise he started to lose balance and crashed, one wing caught underneath him, then he was on his feet and lashing at his attacker.

The ground shook with their fury. Stone exploded out of the high walls as heavy bodies crashed into them, as tails took out chunks, as claws left deep grooves. Blood stained the lifeless earth, wounds opened and Kurikara buried his claws in Sohryu's shoulder with a satisfied howl of triumph. Retaliation was quick and just as painful for him.

_Where do you take your power from?_ he wondered breathlessly. _When have you become so strong?_

The sinewy form of blue scales and leathery hide was riddled with wounds, two wings useless, but the remaining four were strong enough to balance him. Kurikara knew he looked little better, his black body bathed in blood from where the sharp talons had sliced into him.

_So strong. Without the power of the Emperor to assist him. How!_

He had no time to ponder it all. He just attacked again and was met head-on by his opponent. A vicious struggle ensued, burning the ground, grinding stone into pebbles, and Kurikara screamed in pain when one of his wings was caught at a bad angle. Fiery agony shot up his side and he gasped, doing the only thing he could.

He changed.

Covered in blood, the human form swayed on his feet, clutching his sword, facing a suddenly human Sohryu, too.

_Stupid honor_, Kurikara thought painfully. Sohryu wouldn't allow himself to remain in his battle form if his opponent switched shapes. Likewise carrying a sword, the Protector of the East looked far from healthy, too.

He advanced on Kurikara, whose right arm was killing him. Dislocated, he knew. Of all the shitty things to happen...

"Can we end this now?" Sohryu asked softly.

Blood. Everywhere. On their clothes, on their skin, dripping from open wounds. Kurikara knew he wasn't up to a sword fight. He wouldn't be able to parry a thrust from a baby right now.

When did you get so strong? Why? I'm the dragon king... I'm a fire dragon... you were always my equal, but never able to beat me on your own. Why now?

An answer nagged at his mind, but he was too tired to listen to it.

"We end it," Kurikara whispered. "You won, Sohryu, Protecor of the East."

He should be kneeling.

Right now he was doing his best not to fall flat onto his face.

Sohryu let his sword fall from bloodied hands. Kurikara could do no such thing without losing his precarious balance. But his pride forbade him to ask for help.

There was a whisper of wings and Kurikara raised his head to see the spectators arrived. He smiled dimly. Sohryu was still just standing there, bleeding, just like he was, and the blue-gray eyes reflected his pain.

"Don't expect me to bow to your decisions unquestioned," the fire dragon whispered.

A tiny smile stole over the pale lips. "I never would."

The world was turning darker and Kurikara knew he was losing his precious hold on consciousness. So be it. He had lost. To Sohryu. And he was now a Divine Commander.

He gave a little laugh that sounded more like a cough, then he knew no more.

° ° °

Rikugo sighed as he looked at his fellow Protector. Kochin had just left, announcing that her charge was healing, smiling at Rikugo on the way out.

"Keep him in bed. If all else fails, call Terazuma," had been her comment, then the musician had been gone.

Rikugo only shook his head and studied the pale features, the multiple bandages, the healing wounds. Sohryu looked about as bad as Kurikara, who was sleeping in another room.

"Don't look at me like that," Sohryu growled.

"Like what?"

"Like you're still my teacher, Rikugo. You're not!"

The astrologer smiled and chuckled a little. "No, I'm not. I heard from Kochin you are healing."

There was a mild grunt.

"Kurikara's wounds have been taken care of. He looks just as bad as you do, just in case you're wondering. I hope you both have it out of your system now."

The blue-gray eyes narrowed. "This wasn't a brawl!"

"It wasn't?"

The glare was powerful and Rikugo smirked. The other dragon huffed.

"Tell me why you are here?" he wanted to know. "Aside from rubbing it in, that is."

"I'm not rubbing it in, Sohryu. I just wanted to check on you and report about Kurikara. It was a harsh fight."

The expression shifted a little, Sohryu leaning deeper into the pillows. "He's strong. And he's growing into his powers now. Physically as well as mentally."

"I noticed."

There was a moment of silence, then Sohryu closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Satisfied?" he asked softly.

"With what?" Rikugo wanted to know, mystified.

"You said it had to be Kurikara. It is now. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes," he answered honestly. "You know just as well as I do that we need him. His strength is our strength as the twelve. But I'm not satisfied in seeing you in this state, Sohryu. I didn't Foresee this."

There was a soft laugh. "Neither did I. His challenge took me by surprise."

"All of us. You should rest now and recover. We'll take care of whatever problems arise."

Sohryu looked at him, still smiling a little. "Thank you. And you were right. It was the right decision."

Rikugo's eyes danced with mirth. "I should get this in writing. The great Sohryu has agreed I was right."

"Get out," was the snarl, but there was no anger in the tone.

Rikugo gave a little mock-bow, which got him a new growl, then he left the chambers, smiling to himself.

° ° °

Kurikara picked at the bandage that encased his left arm and scowled at it. He felt battered and battle-worn, like an old piece of leather that could still be of use but also just thrown away.

Damn Sohryu. That dragon was so much more powerful than he would ever have expected him to be!

Steps alerted him to someone approaching his place of peaceful contemplation. Well, what he considered contemplating. Right now he was going over the battle again and again, wondering where he had underestimated the Protector of the East.

"What do you want, Rikugo?" he greeted the other dragon.

Instead of a scowl it only got him a smile in greeting.

_"Earth is the element of stability and of the body. It is wisdom, strength, growth and prosperity."_

And it sometimes opposed water. A lot, Kurikara smirked, remembering the fights between Sohryu and Rikugo in the past.

Rikugo had always been their stability, their teacher, a gentle personality with an aura that could make anyone tremble in fright or respect. There was a lot hidden behind that pleasant façade, and by now he had ascended to become the Protector of the North.

"I was merely wondering as to your healing, Kurikara RyuOh."

Ah, to heck with the formalities. Kurikara scowled. "Leave the titles," he only muttered. "No hard feelings, right?"

Rikugo, hands still pushed into the wide sleeves of his robe, bowed his head fractionally, smiling. "No hard feelings. We both did what we had to do."

_Defending your weakling master_, Kurikara only thought darkly. _Ready to be slaughtered._

"As for how I am, you can see it."

"Yes, I can. I can also see it in Sohryu. He's just as grouchy as you."

"I am not grouchy," came the snarled reply.

"Apparently."

Kurikara suddenly laughed. "So maybe I'm a bit... angry."

"Because he beat you while you thought he couldn't. Sohryu is not the dragon you faced in your last battle, Kurikara."

"I noticed. Last time he beat me thanks to the Emperor. This time... well, he must have practiced."

"Not all power comes from physical prowess gained in battles and wars." The black eyes held mild amusement. "Our strength is complimented and completed by psychic means as well."

Kurikara frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Sohryu was already a dragon of the highest order and he couldn't surpass the limits of his element. Kurikara was the strongest of the dragons, or so he had thought up till a few days ago. A fire dragon was a combination of all that was power. There was nothing more than him. Unless a fire dragon could control hell fire, but that was as incompatible as the next thought.

Rikugo sat down on the bench next to the one the dragon had claimed. "You hate and despise us for our choice to serve a shinigami master, but you overlook what we gain from it."

"Someone who keeps you on a leash?" Kurikara taunted.

"Someone whose psychic power enhances our own strength."

"Rubbish. Shinigami are weak creatures!"

"So how can they best us?"

"No one has ever bested me," the younger shikigami remarked acidly.

Rikugo's smile was as calm and placid as ever. "No. No one has."

"While you and all the others submitted to a mere human."

"He is far more than that."

"A dead human. An angel of death. Pitiful."

The black eyes regarded him curiously. "How can a shinigami master a shikigami if not by the strength he possesses? We do not enhance his power upon the bonding. His heart reaches out to us and gives us what we lacked."

"Nice words for slavery, Rikugo no Genbu," Kurikara only replied.

"If I found him unworthy, don't you think I would have risen against Tsuzuki already to claim my freedom? Don't think I would hesitate to free myself if the connection between us would weaken me. It hasn't. It gave the twelve the power to save GensouKai. You might want to start reading up on the last six centuries, Kurikara, before you judge any of us for our choices."

He rose gracefully and Kurikara watched him go. Rikugo, like all of them, was a proud being, a high shikigami, now one of the four Protectors. His powers were those of the mind and he wouldn't kneel just in front of anyone, since he didn't even kneel for Sohryu.

So what had Tsuzuki done to make this proud being his shikigami?

Picking at his bandage again, he mulled it over. Sohryu was strong. He had defeated him. He was now a Divine Commander.

Sohryu had defeated him.

Because he had a shinigami master?

Kurikara huffed angrily.

Shinigami were weak creatures, shadows of their former selves. Dead but unable to give in to death because of their past. Weak, pathetic, unworthy.

No such creature could possess enough psychic power to boost a Protector to such levels. No one had it.

It was late afternoon that he rose and left for the gigantic library. Rikugo had been right in one regard: he had to catch up on history and current events. And he would do so.

to be continued in Impact


End file.
